totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Milek 99/Blog Filozoficzny - 8 - Milek w szpitalu
Witajcie moi drodzy! Dzisiaj bardzo obszerny blog! ---- Tablica ogłoszeń. Tak swoją drogą, mała kosmetyczna zmiana: Od teraz "Nowy Filozoficzny" to ponownie "Blog Filozoficzny". Milekowe przygody w szpitalu. No więc, jak zapewne zauważyliście nie było mnie przez kilka dni. Yanke$ was poinformował, że jestem w szpitalu - i to była prawda. To może zacznijmy od początku. Kiedy byłem na obiedzie u mojego wujka (swoją drogą leczo jest świetne!), postanowiłem wstać z fotela. Zacząłem patrzeć przez okno, po głowie chodziło mi "My Heart Is Refusing Me", kiedy nagle... zemdlałem. Straciłem przytomność na 10 sekund. No i kiedy się obudziłem z początku nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem ale po chwili się opamiętałem. Bez mojej zgody zapadła decyzja - jedziemy do szpitala. Najpierw jednak pojechaliśmy (my - ja, wujek, ciocia) do rodziców (tak, nie było ich na obiedzie. xD). Przebrałem się i pojechaliśmy. Przez całą drogę tył głowy bolał mnie jak nigdy, ponieważ przy upadku walnąłem się o szafę i beton okryty gumoleum. Dojechaliśmy ja, tata i wujek (jako świadek zdarzenia i tłumacz migowego). Recepcja odesłała mnie na pogotowie, a pogotowie do lekarza (eh, ta służba zdrowia xD). Pierwszy lekarz nie zrobił nic konkretnego i odesłał mnie do pediatry w oddziale dziecięcym. Tam rozpoczęły się konkretne badania. Pani Gosia stwierdziła, że lepiej bym został w szpitalu. Jeśli nie to musiałbym zrobić wszystkie badania na własną rękę. Ostatecznie zostałem. Tak trafiłem do sali 117 - gabinetu zabiegowego. Zrobiono mi podstawowe badania - pobieranie krwi (gdzie było przez chwile zagrożenie życia bo prawie ponownie zemdlałem), mocz, ciśnienie, EKG. Potem odesłali mnie do sali chorych - sala 104. Znajdowały się tam 3 łóżka - dwa wolne i jedno zajęte przez Jacka. Jacek (którego bardzo z tego miejsca serdecznie pozdrawiam!) trafił tu kilka dni wcześniej z podobnego powodu, jednak on na meczu walnął się głową z innym kolegą i zemdlał. Ale mniejsza o to. Rozgościłem się na moim łóżku. Podłączono mi kroplówkę. A że pewna pielęgniarka była już w wieku podemerytalnym to kapała ona w najwolniejszym możliwym tempie. Popołudnie przegadaliśmy z Jackiem. Wieczorem na swojej szafce zrobił istny mur z butelek. Odpłaciłem się bombardowaniem mms'ami (xD). Ok. 23:00 przywieźli nam "świeży towar" - nowego pacjenta Kubę, zwanego Loczkiem. Ponieważ głupio było go obgadywać przy nim, wymieniliśmy się facebookami z Jackiem. Przyszła pielęgniarka która przyśpieszyła mi króplówkę. I tak jak przez ok. 4h zeszły jakieś 2cm, tak w 40 min poszła cała butelka. Ok. 1:00 w nocy zasnąłem. Niedziela rozpoczęła się normalnie. Gdy wstałem, nade mną stała pielęgniarka z pistoleten - to znaczy termometrem bezdotykowym, podobnym do pistoletu. Poszliśmy z Jackiem na śniadanie a Loczek do kibla, ponieważ trafił tu powtórnie z powodu nasilenia objawów jego bólów. Śniadanie składało się z bułki, kawałka masła i plasterka szynki. Woohoo. Całe przedpołudnie leżałem w łóżku i obżerałem się Tofifi. W międzyczasie owiedził mnie tata dostarczając mi słuchawek. Na obiad była marna imitacja rosołu i mięso z rosołu polane sosem pieczerkowym podane z ziemniakami i burakami. Po południu miałem napływ gości. Ale nie tylko ja - również Jacek no i Loczek. Loczka odwiedziły dwie dziewczyny z jego szkoły - Kaja i Wioletta. Trochę pogadały (Loczek zaczął sie odzywać! Choć i tak co drugie słowo było przekleństwem) ale wpadły na pomysł podpalenia paluszka. Jak to dobrze że miałem wtedy gości. xDDD. Poszliśmy do innej sali. Jak moja banda poszła, wróciłem do 104 gdzie był tylko Jacek. Loczek poszedł do pokoju obok gdzie była jego (chyba) ukochana Klaudia (dziewczyna ze sparaliżowaną lewą stroną twarzy) i Emilka (dziewczynka z padaczką). Wrócił po 21. xD Ja z Jackiem robiliśmy krzyżówkę gdzie znalazłem to... center|300px Luka, co robisz w "Życiu na Gorąco" xD? Na kolację było śniadanie. Szybko zasnęliśmy. Poniedziałek zaczął się niespodzianką - Loczek dostał sraczki (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) i przenieśli go do izolatki. Z Jackiem wpadliśmy w euforię, mogliśmy normalnie pogadać, a nie przez fejsa. Po śniadaniu zrobili mi EKG. Po obiedzie składającym się z zupy podobnej do krupnika i czegoś podobnego do pulpeta zrobili mi EEG - tzn. założyli coś jak gumowy kask w którym wyglądałem jak UFO i sprawdzali aktywność mózgu. Potem czekała na mnie smutna wiadomość - Jacka wyspisują, co oznaczało że zostanę sam w sali. Po pożeganiu, ponownie przyszła moja banda ze szkoły, a potem... Kaja i Wioletta. Dowiedziały się, że nie mogą odwiedzić Loczka bo jest w izolatce i odwiedziły mnie. Pogadaliśmy i poszły. Do sali przywieziono kolejny towar - miał na imię Kamil. Od gości dowiedziałem się że ma trochę nie po kolei pod kopułą - i faktycznie, bo jeśli puszcza się w jadalni "Bania u Cygana" i tańczy się do tego z Emilką (ta z padaczką), to się nie dziwie... O 21:00 zrobili mi USG serca. Potem obejrzałem sobie na tablecie "Sherloka Holmesa - Gra Cieni", i poszedłem spać. Jednak w nocy przywieźli kolejny towar - miał na imię Norbert. Wtorek zaczął się zaproszeniem do gry w warcaby przez Kamila. Chciałem wdrożyć mój plan z uśpieniem go, wykastrowaniem i zawiezieniem do prosektorium dwa piętra niżej, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowałem z tego pomysłu. Norbert zaczął się śmiać (spoko z niego koleś był, ale Jacka nie przebił), a jako że trafił tu z powodu bólu przełyku - poszedł do zabiegowego. Mnie zabrali na najważniejsze badanie - pionizację, czyli tzw. zabawę w astronautę. Polegało to na tym, że zostałem poniesiony na specjalnym łózku do góry i opuszczomy po 45 minutach przerywanych co pięciominutowym mierzeniem ciśnienia. Wróciłem, kazali mi się pakować. Podpisałem się na ścianie i zacząłem pakować. Kamil niecierpliwił się na swój zabieg. Chory człowiek. W każdym tego słowa znaczeniu (xD). O 11:30 wyszedłem ze szpitala. Muszę się jeszcze zameldować w poniedziałek po wyniki i skierowanie do kardiologa. Koniec historii :D Newsy z moich serii. Wow, jeszcze nie wyłączyłeś bloga? xDD Co do fikcji. WWE po zakończeniu 2. ESC, mam już zalążek odcinka. W ankiecie uznaliście żebym usunął PŚzPiW. I tak też zrobię w najbliższym czasie, Filozofie Mileka. Dzisiaj taka mała sentencja: Dlaczego w polskich szpitalach do jednej sali wpycha się ludzi normalnych z nienormalnymi?! Wywiad Mileka. Dzisiejszym gościem jest Quai. Uwaga. Zastosowano nadmiar emotikony: "xD". Milek: Dlaczego E=Mc2? Quai: Emm, bo ktoś próbował na podstawie tego przygotować jajecznice? Nie wiem k*rwa. xD Milek: Lubisz knuć? xD Quai: Niee, lubię prawo i lewo agaty, jestem zgodny z prawem xD Milek: Dlaczego ściągasz nielegalne filmiki z Jutuba? xD Quai: Nie ściągam bo nie mam już Mozilli xDD Milek: Czy to prawda, że widziano Cię podczas ostatniej Parady Równości? xDDDDDDDDDD Quai: Emm, oglądałem to w telewizji na TV Trwam xD Milek: Czy to prawda, że byłeś na misji w Afganistanie jako kucharz? Quai: Niee, ja umiem przypalić wodę xD Milek: Czy posiadasz jakieś fetysze? xD Quai: co to fetysze? xD Milek: "Rodzaj parafilii seksualnej polegający na uzyskiwaniu satysfakcji seksualnej głównie lub wyłącznie w wyniku kontaktu z obiektem pobudzającym − fetyszem." xD Quai: To jest fetyszyzm idioto a nie fetysze xD Milek: Wiadomo o co chodzi xd Quai: Iks de. Nie, ale podobno twój fetysz to sklep, Biedronka xD Dalsze pytanie. Milek: Pewnie, że mój, przecież robisz w nim codzienne zakupy! xD A lubisz jagody? Quai: Nie lubię owoców xDD Milek: Dziękuje za wywiad. xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach